Field
This disclosure relates to an electrolyte for a lithium secondary battery, and a lithium secondary battery including the electrolyte.
Description of the Related Technology
Recently, lithium secondary batteries have drawn significant attention as power sources for small portable electronic devices. Lithium secondary batteries that use an organic electrolytic solution have a discharge voltage that is about twice as high as those that use an aqueous alkali electrolyte and a higher energy density than those that use aqueous alkali electrolytic solution.
As positive electrode active materials for lithium secondary batteries, lithium-transition metal oxides, such as LiCoO2, LiMn2O4, and LiNi1−xCoxO2 (where 0<X<1), which have a structure that allows intercalation of lithium ions, are mainly used. Carbonaceous materials in various forms, such as artificial graphite, natural graphite and hard carbon, which allow intercalation and deintercalation of lithium ions, have been used as negative electrode active materials.
With an increasing use of lithium secondary batteries in high-temperature environments, there has been an increasing need to improve the safety of the lithium batteries. It is possible in certain contexts to improve the safety of lithium batteries by using flame-resistant electrolyte. However, the use of the flame-resistant electrolyte may lower the output power and lifetime of the lithium battery while at the same time increase the operating time of the lithium battery. Therefore, there is a need for improvement in this regard.